The Space Defenders/I am Mason! The Prince!
(Shows a recap of last episode) (Recap ends) (Intro starts) (Intro ends) Planet Police:You guys are arrested! Put your hands up! Nate:For what? Planet Police:You guys are from planet z! Jay:How do you know that? Planet Police:Because one of the part of your space ship says Z. Everyone in the galaxy knows that space ships that have the letter z on it is from Planet Z! Jay:Yeah ok we are from planet Z...but we ain't going down without a fight- (The police throws smoke bombs at them) (They start coughing and they were pin to the ground) (Planet police take their weapons) Emma:Not the gloves! Nate:You guys going to pay! Max:Yeah! (they take Jay's staff) Jay:Give it back! GIVE IT BACK! Police:Nah. Jay:GRRRR! (Jay gets up and punches the police) (He gets his staff and activate a huge blast from it) (Then a figure kicks Jay right in the chest causing jay to fall hard on the ground) Jay:AH! ???:You guys suck, you know that right? Planet police:Sorry Mason. Mason:It's Prince Mason to you morons! You get that! Planet Police:Yes Prince Mason. Mason:Now take them to prison! My dad will deal with these morons! (He walks away and the police took them to prison) (They throw them to a cell) Max:Man this sucks. Emma:Yep it does. Better get used to this. Jay:I think this is when someone makes some inspiration speech or something. Nate:Nah. Max:We lost. It's over. Jay:Come on guys! We can't give up! We gotta fight! We lost our home, but we are going to fight for it, because we are the space defenders! We are going to save the galaxy and get the power stones! Aw man, I did that inspirational speech. Emma:Space defenders? Jay:Heck yeah! Space defenders! Max:I like that name! Jay:Who doesn't? Nate:I don't Everyone except for Nate:Shut up! Jay:We need to find a way to break out of here! Nate:Look there's a vent! We can go through that vent and get out of here! Emma:Yeah! (The scene then shows Mason and the planet police looking at the footage of the space defenders planning their plans) Planet Police:Do they know that there is a camera? Mason:Well I am just going to wait for them on the other side of the vent. (Mason leaves the room) (the space defenders then drop from the ceiling) Space Defenders:AHHHHH! Planet Police:What the-? Nate:You know we should of gone, one at a time. Jay:Good observation. Planet Police:GET THEM! (The planet police start shooting at the space defenders but they dodge the blast) (Max uses his arm and punch them) Max:Ha! Emma:Nice! (Max blushes) Max:T-T-Thanks! (Jay sees their weapons) Jay:Guys, our weapons! Nate:Woah. (They get their weapons from a box) (Max looks at the box) Max:Woah, look! There's an arm! (Max takes it) Max:I am going to need it. Nate:I can put it on right now. Jay:Guys, I am pretty sure, we made a huge racket. So we better get out as soon as possible. Nate:Relax it's going to take a few min- (A text shows up that says "24 minutes later") Nate:And done! See only took a few minutes. Jay:Whatever. (Then Mason busts into the room) Mason:What's going on here? Jay:Love the fact that it took you like 20 minutes to get here. Mason:Shut up! (Mason delievers a huge blast with his sword) (it blast the space defenders to the wall) Mason:I am not let my dad have the honor of killing you. I will be the one killing you. Emma:What a honor? Mason:Wanna say that again. Emma:I will let my hand do the talking! (Emma tries to punch Mason but mason dodges all of her moves) (Emma then gets a hit on Mason) Emma:Ha! Mason:Lucky move. (Mason slashes Emma) (Emma falls to the ground) Jay:Emma! Mason:Now for the first killing of the day! (Max gets up) (He shoots Mason with a huge blast from his new arm) Mason:AHHHHHH! (He blast mason out of the building) Max:Woah. Nate:Dang. That's one strong arm. (Emma gets up) Jay:Now lets get the heck outta here. (They ran out of the building until a huge space ship surrounds them) (A figure comes out of the space ship) ???:You guys got lucky of escaping...but you do know who ever tries to escape jail without permission, will be executed? Emma:What's with everyone and executing? Jay:Exactly! Nate:Yeah! Anyways who are you? ???:The name is Rim. (Mason jumps in front of Rim) Mason:Dad, don't worry I got this. Rim:You don't. Just stay out of the way and let the real master do his job. (Mason sighs) Mason:Ok, dad. Rim:Now, where were we? (Then 4 arms come out of Rim's back) Space Defenders:What the-? (The arms start choking the space defenders) (Max makes a huge blast at rim) (Rim dodges) Rim:Fool. (The arm throws Max to the ground) Max:Ow! (Jay gets his blaster out and shoots Rim) (Rim gets hit) Rim:Ugh! (The arm drops them) Jay:Lets get him. (Jay puts the blaster away and get out his staff and starts hitting with it) (Nate starts shooting lots of blasts at Rim) (Max's arm turns into a sword) Max:This keeps on getting better and better! (He slashes Rim with it) (Emma starts punching rim with gloves) Rim:WEAK! (Rim's arms made Jay slip) (Another one of Rim arms stole Nate's blasters and throws it at Nate) (Another one of Rim arms hold Emma tight) (Another one of Rim arms hold Max tight too) Rim:I will tell you guys this. I will spare your lives. (Rim lets go of Max and Emma) Nate:Phew. Rim:But only if you guys have a power stone and don't do any funny business because I have 2 power stones and can easily destroy you with it. Jay:We have a power stone. (Rim runs up to Jay) Rim:Give it now. Jay:Ok... (Jay gives Rim a rock) Rim:The heck is this? (Jay punches Rim) Rim:Ah! Jay:Guys go! Get out now! Emma:But jay, he can- Jay:I said GET OUT NOW! (The rest run away) Rim:Whatever! I will get them later but for now I will kill you instead! Jay:Bring it on! (Jay charges towards Rim) (Rim's arms wrap around Jay's hands) (Rim throws him to a wall) Jay:Ah! Rim:Still want some more! (Jay gets up) Jay:Is that all you got! (then a huge blast happens) (it blast Jay again) Rim:Mason! Mason:Can't let you have all of the fun! Rim:Fine. Well let me see your power stone. Mason:Uh...ok! (Mason gives Rim his power stone) (Rim combines the 3 power stones) Rim:Now lets see what 3 power stones can do! (The 3 power stones made a huge tiger) Rim:Nice. (The tiger starts running towards Jay's direction) Jay:Oh man. I am so screwed... (Then a space ship comes by) Emma:Jay get on! (Jay runs to the space ship and gets on it right before the tiger was about to kill him) (The tiger then burst into the prison) Rim:NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL PRISON! Mason:WE WILL KILL YOU BRATS, NEXT TIME. (The space ship gets off the planet) Jay:Thanks guys! Almost died back there. Nate:Well, that's what a space defender do! (Jay smiles) Jay:This is the start of a new adventure! Now lets find these power stones! (End credits play)